Snowcloud's Pain
Allegiances NightClan 'Leader:'Nightstar-black and white tom 'Deputy:'Wavewing-gray tabby she-cat with swirled markings like waves Apprentice: Leafpaw 'Medicine Cat:'Cloudystorm-gray and white tabby she-cat Apprentice: Rainbowpaw 'Warriors:'Wolfwhisker-gray tom Stripetail-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Rainheart-white she-cat with gray patches Vixenstep-brown she-cat with a black paw Talonswoop-brown tabby tom with a white belly Apprentice: Patchpaw Silknose-black she-cat with a white muzzle Buzzclaw-golden tabby tom Velvettail-black tom Apprentice: Cloudpaw Silvertail-silver tabby tom Tigerface-pale brown tabby tom Apprentice: Tailpaw Icejumper-white she-cat Pouncefoot-brown tom with white paws Apprentice: Fudgepaw Cloverpelt-brown tabby she-cat Flameberry-bright ginger she-cat Snoozepelt-gray tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw Shinewater-golden-brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail Apprentice: Thrushpaw Cocotail-brown she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip 'Apprentices:'Leafpaw-dark ginger tabby she-cat Rainbowpaw-brown and golden tabby tom Patchpaw-tortoiseshell tom Cloudpaw-gray and white tom Tailpaw-gray she-cat with a white muzzle and white fluffy tail Fudgepaw-brown tom with a white muzzle Nightpaw-black and white tom with green eyes Thrushpaw-gray and black tom 'Queens:'Cutewhisker-black and white she-cat Mother to Silvertail's kits; Flipkit and Thunderkit Featherstalk-gray she-cat with faint tabby stripes Expecting Wolfwhisker's kits Bluemoon-blue-gray she-cat Expecting Buzzclaw's kits '' '''Elders:'Stormwish-gray tom Redstep-dark ginger tabby tom Cats Outside Clans Snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes and a plumed tail Rye-gray she-cat with burning amber eyes Tweet-small gray and white she-cat Bash-large brown tom Bogey-ginger and white tom Coke-black she-cat Point-white tom with a shredded ear Wire-ginger she-cat Fluff-soft gray she-cat; a kittypet Goldy-golden tom; a kittypet Story Prologue Four cats tumbled into a cardboard box. They couldn't get out. "This is all your fault!"snapped a gray she-cat. "You're the reason we're in here! You're so clumsy Tweet!" The she-cat gave a hard shove to a smaller she-cat. "Ow!"Tweet exclaimed. "You deserved that." A large tom growled. "I give the punishments! Not you Bash!" The gray she-cat snarled. "Sorr-eee Rye. But I could give better punishments than you." Bash snapped back. Rye's claws slid out. "Is that a threat?"she seethed. Bash's eyes grew wide in mock fear. "I wouldn't dare threaten you." he meowed. "STOP!!" a small white she-cat screeched. "All you ever do is fight, and where does it get you? Nowhere!" "Well Snowy."Rye snarled. "If you can't handle our bickering, maybe you should leave, and go back to the kittypets. "Never!" Snowy yowled. Rye snorted,"Well then go live on the streets by yourself then. You've never been much use to us anyway." Bash nodded in agreement immediately but Tweet shot an uncomfortable glance before slowly agreeing with the cat who always bullied her. "It seems the others agree. You should be leaving now." "Make me." Snowy growled daringly. "I'm giving you a chance to leave unharmed."Rye shot back."If you don't leave now, you'll get hurt." Snowy thought about it, then turned to leave. She tore at the cardboard until it ripped a hole big enough for her to fit through. She threw one last, angry glance at them. "I thought you were my friends! she spat and ran off. Chapter One:On your own (Snowy's POV) Snowy ran fast, not looking back. They had betrayed her. They had been her friends, now she hated them.She still missed them, especially Tweet. She was the only one who was nice to her. They had both been bullied by Bash and Rye. Snowy hoped they didn't kick her out too. Tweet was smaller, weaker, then her. Snowy could survive out here. Tweet might find it harder. Grief surged through Snowy. Where would she go? What would she do? She did know that one day she would get revenge on Rye. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't realize she had left the town. "What are you doing here?"came a hostile voice."This is NightClan territory!" "I-I"Snowy stammered."I didn't know!"she finished indignantly. The strange cat bared his teeth and growled again. "Back down Snoozepelt."an even more broad-shouldered black and white tom walked over. "I found her wandering around the territory."Snoozepelt reported curtly. "Bring her to camp."the black and white tom ordered."I'm sure she has her reasons." Snoozepelt nodded . "Yes Nightstar."he replied."Follow me."he meowed before shooting a suspicious glance at Snowy.